Another Timelord
by A changing time
Summary: Many years after the Time war and the demise of Gallifrey. The Doctor's daughter Medusa has grown up on Earth learning how to be a Timelord while pretending to be human, she has gone through school and now is in University when she meets a man in long old coat with an american accent. What will happen to her life now? And what will happen when she finally meets her father?


**((hey guys, i have had this idea for a while and i wrote another Doctor who story a while ago and used the same name for my character, but this is a different story, i hope you like it. Also i decided to keep Ianto alive as i like him and i thought i may as well as include Rex from miracle day in just to see what its like, i hope you all really like it, as always please please review and tell me what you think of my story and follow or favourite it, thank you very much.))**

Life, everybody has one shot at it but what if you didn't what if you had thirteen or more? What would you do with those lives. Like a cat supposedly have 9 lives. That is just a myth after all it has been proved wrong many times, but what if you really could live thirteen lives, obviously not all the same time.

Aliens say timelords.

They for example die and regenerate, they may not be themselves but they still have memories of the last person they were, they have the same thoughts and feelings about those memories they are just now new people feeling new emotions making new memories.

It's a thought that had crossed many Timelord's thoughts before, even the greatest Timelord minds wondered if it ever went through a human head that there were other lives out there that could have more then one life, but then many other Timelord's had stopped and wondered about how the humans would react to those thoughts.

Would they think it was preposterous and unstable or if it wasn't made up in the holy text then it couldn't be real, did people even know that time travel or that people on different planets existed, well define people as Alien. But great minds questioned many things, even down to little grains of rice.

It was not by coincidence that the thought of life came into the mind of one Timelord, this Timelord, was very much alive even though she maybe shouldn't have been, but it wasn't other people who could decide her life or death. Two people may have decided her birth but her death would not be.

Medusa had escaped her death, the time war, a place where Timelord's fell, where her planet fell and many other races ceased to exist. Although life had only entered her magnificent mind because of what she was reading, she didn't know much about the human but this person certainly seemed to be clever, his name according to the book was Stephen Hawking, he seemed to know endless things about space and many other things, it was like the man wasn't human but she had heard from the librarian that the man clearly was.

Muscles seemed to be tightening after not moving for many minutes, a book could hold you but a good book could engross you and make you feel immersed in the story, it must have been hours since she had last moved, according to the clock it was, she was surprised that nobody had asked her to leave, after all she had walked past the entrance-when coming in-and had scanned the closing times, it should have closed an hour ago. With a quiet sigh, trying to respect the library.

Medusa, stretched her tightening muscles and gave a faint moan as she heard a few cracking noises and slowly moved her chair away from the table and moved slowly across the room, it was like a ghost town, nobody was here, absolute quiet, silence. Timelord's never liked silence, silence could drive people mad, it was the enemy that nobody heard.

Nobody were manning the desks, the stalls/shops were shut, what was happening? It wasn't like she was invisible, she had only been sitting behind a small bookcase, and she should have been seen. Scenarios entered her head but she couldn't think of them for two long, they seemed to play tricks on her; she had always been one for paranoia.

And then she heard it, the quiet sound of running feet somewhere; somewhere in the small library perhaps in another room were other people. Biting her lip she slowly set off opening doors as quietly as she good and moving fast but without noise.

Finally she saw the light and the shoes that were moving so quickly, it was about three people. A man with an old war jacket on and the two others looked young, yet there was another man there, a black man, he looked like he had seen to much for his life.

There was something about them, the man in the jacket looked old beyond his years and the black man looked like he was scared of what his eyes had seen. Timelords had a tendency to question everything before doing it but what was the point in that, it was like living without the life part.

After all she was only young and her eyes had seen worse things then the men on earth could ever see, she was maybe 17-18, age had been but a number on her planet, it meant nothing to the genius creatures that they were.

Her race may have been geniuses but they had still managed to die in a ball of fire. Medusa had no idea how she had survived, she had been young when she had found herself on earth, she had no spaceship like superman (yes she had watched superman).

She just remembered being engulfed in fire and then the next minute some kind of light surrounding her and she was taken away from the fire and she was on a street or something with people walking about, a ten year old. That was 8 years ago, she had grown up on earth with a nice family.

Before she had found the family she had been transported right outside a fostering home, the street had looked right onto the (dumping ground as kids called it on TV) fostering home.

The people had been nice as had the children and in a couple of months she had been adopted. Medusa had spent the rest of her life going through school and doing activities out of school and had come out of school earlier then usual with better grades then the people she was with. Her home life had been amazing and school she had loved unlike other people her age.

At 18 the age she was now she was looking at universities and doing that had taken her to Cardiff University in which she was doing Biomedical Sciences. She had always loved science, the human body astounded her. She had always found humans astounding, She had often watched her adopted family go about their day.

Their moods changing when something amazed or infuriated them. The university had seen her potential and had offered her other degrees to do, which she had kindly said she would do after her first degree.

Back to the people in front of her, they seemed to have some kind of equipment that they were unloading, she couldn't see what it was but it looked highly alien like, humans hadn't got to the point where they could make such intelligent weapons. Medusa had hacked many military and secret service places before and never had she seen something so advanced.

"There is definitely something alien but I can't get a hold on it, it says that the alien can't exist" The black hair women seemed to say to the rest of the group.

"What do you mean Gwen?" the man in the old coat seemed to frown.

"I mean the device says they should have died years ago, the planet doesn't exist anymore"

"What is the planet?" The black guy finally spoke and a thick American accent escaped his lips, the man had obviously come from the same place the other man had because of them were American although the women was Welsh.

"Gallifrey" The words were spoke from the women named Gwen and Medusa's breath hitched, she never spoke her old planet's name out loud it sounded weird being said out loud, almost saddening.

"Does it say who it is, like the Doctor maybe?" The last man who had been quiet for the whole time finally spoke up, he was Welsh too. "Sorry Ianto no, its not the Doctor the Timelord here is a women"

"A female Timelord" The three men sounded astonished as Medusa suddenly turned round and ran, the people seemed to start shouting at the heard the running feet as they realised the Timelord had been spying on them.

Medusa didn't run back the same way as she saw no sense in that as there was no cover to hide behind, where as the other corridor that she was running down showed a door and inside seemed to be a world full of book cases, just what she needed.

Trying the door -which was unlocked amazingly-she retreated inside and hide behind one of the book cases that had a slight corner, it had two sides where she could see where people were coming but because of the slight corner they couldn't see her so she had the advantage. Her breath sounded like an avalanche coming down a mountain in the quiet as she finally heard the sound of a door opening.

This was it..


End file.
